For a Few Dollars More
by Ninja's Moon
Summary: Kurama is a highly paid, semiclassy whore. Hiei is a 17 year old high school boy who happens to get mixed up in his business by chance. How will things turn out for the odd couple? Well read and find out! HieixKurama. Bishie sadists recommended. Language
1. Strangers

Just so you all know, this has nothing to do with cowboys. Yes this has the title but I just thought it was fitting for the story. This does not parody the movie and there are less people shot (nods) now that that's outta the way please enjoy this fic, brought to you by me, the amazing Rei!! (bows)

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these people. Well, I own one or two but any of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang in here totally belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!

Warning!!!!: This is a yaoi. Maybe not the first chapter, maybe not the second…but later…yes, there will be some awesomely smutty scenes to satisfy all kinds of tastes, from soft to Hard. Core. Bondage even plays a role here somewhere!! Sadists will enjoy this muchly (happy grins) enjoy. Ah! I almost forgot! Yaoi is mano-y-mano homo-fucking sex galore (for those of you who've read FAKE, yes I did steal these lines) you have been warned .

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

Kurama laughed again, a cute, not overdone laugh to keep the customer engaged. He'd been doing this for a long time, so it really was no big deal.

"And then, Kieho-chan, I-" the man who had bought his company prattled on about his 'hilarious' day at work. Kurama giggled again at the appropriate interval provided. Kieho. His assumed name. It was cute, it was easy, it was a lie. All of the above just like him. "So, Kieho...I don't mean to be forward but..." the customer, a middle aged business man with graying hair and an alright build leaned closer to him "I do have a certain contract with your...manager."

"Is that so? Do you mind waiting for a short time so I may confirm that? Company policy I'm afraid." he fluttered his lashes a little and smiled disappointedly.

"Not at all, I quite understand." the man leaned back as Kurama texted his boss. The answering text confirmed that this man had indeed paid for a certain kind of contract. The kind that includes his body for a couple of hours in the price tag. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

"Well, it seems everything is in order. Before we continue, I must ask you if there is any particular...extra that you might like to purchase."

"Hmmm..." the man smiled.

_'Oh joy...' _Kurama flinched inwardly at the perverse look spreading over the man features. _'A big spender then.'_

"Well, there are a few things I would like you to...perform for me..." (AN: Imagine a fadeout on a cheshire grin and darkness)

- - - - - - - - -

Hiei hunkered down to better use his knees to lift the heavy box of books.

"Thank you so much Hiei, you really are a good boy." his neighbor, Chendai-baasan was moving and had asked for help. She was an older woman, maybe in her mid seventies and while she was not exactly out of shape for her age she was still a bit frail. And the box weighed a fricking ton!!

"Is that the last of it?" he huffed. She nodded.

"Here, just put it in the back and I'm off. I hope you get out of here too, Hiei. Such a good boy, I hate to see you go to waste here." She glared pointedly at the collapsing building.

"I'll keep trying. You have a better life." He said with genuine affection, something practically unheard of in him.

"No, I hope you do. I've lived long enough, it's time for the you." She smiled, kissed his forehead, and drove away. He sighed. Already a long day and it was only noon. He headed back upstairs, his uniform thrown over his mattress, waiting.

- - - - - - - - -

Kurama pulled himself upright, ignoring the pain in his backside. His client snored softly beside him, one arm thrown across the red-heads long legs. Kurama reached for his dress, a long, low-backed green creation that brought his eyes to life. He hated it. Slipping into it, he hastily found his shoes and the door. His boss would collect later. Once outside he breathed deeper, angry at letting himself be used like that again. These sick men who gain perverse pleasure from hurting pretty things. No doubt they ripped the wings off butterfly children. His bruises ached, knowing he'd have to keep doing this till he lost his beauty, or his body gave out. Whichever came first. He looked up into the bright sky as he stepped out of the hotel, taking a deep breath.

"Gods, I'm such an idiot…" he blinked back tears. It was quite late when his client finally led him to a hotel. And the extra things he'd wanted…Kurama shuddered. _'No tears, no fears.'_ His eyes hardened. He turned, grim faced, to find a bus stop.

- - - - - - - - -

Hiei rushed onto the bus, nearly toppling a lady in his haste.

"Ah…" she flinched, her mouth closed tight as if to erase the involuntary sound.

"I'm sorry! Here, let me…" Hiei tried to find her a seat in the over-crowded vehicle. Impossible.

"It's alright, it was an accident." She spoke softly, her voice deeper than expected.

"I didn't think I hit you very hard…forgive me." Hiei bowed a little.

"There's nothing to forgive." She blushed, looking down at her green shoes. Hiei looked, really looked, at her this time. She was beautiful. A long green evening dress brought out the sharp green eyes that peeked out from under red bangs. Her hair, slightly disheveled, hung low down her back. _'Why's she wearing that outfit in the middle of the day, looking like she just…'_ his eyes widened and he looked away quickly. _'Shit. I don't need this.'_ He studied the landmarks outside. They were still a good half hour away from school. He frowned. Maybe the lady would get off first. Maybe.

She didn't. People came and went. Hiei managed to grab two seats as a couple got off, practically dragging her into the seat next to him.

"You look tired." He defended himself against her suspicious look. She just nodded, untrusting. Hiei tried to ignore the pale knee very close to him, peeking out from the slit in her dress. For all his stoic expressions he was still a man. The bus pulling into yet another stop in the seemingly endless journey he stood with a start. 'Close' he sighed as he practically ran to the front 'almost missed it.' He disembarked greatfully, turning into the wind to cool his face.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said. He turned, saw the woman, and ran like hell. Or he wanted to run, but his feet were glued to the pavement.

"Uh…" he said.

"Thank you." She bowed "Maybe there are nice people after all." Her smile lit something inside him. It also drew his attention to the bruises forming on her face as she grimaced slightly.

"Are you alright?" he'd meant to say your welcome…oh well. Her face lost any hint of an upward curve.

"Yes." She answered. "I'll be just fine." Her voice grew a bit husky, making it sound even deeper.

"Do you need help getting home?" again, words coming out of his mouth that weren't meant to. What in the hell was wrong with him!? At any rate, she stiffened and her eyes grew scary cold. Her face looked like she was about to start a fight...and be the victor.

"I don't mean any offense." He added "You just look like you might need help." She gave a throaty chuckle.

"More than you know." She whispered. She studied him. "My name is…" she paused. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

He looked a little taken back. "Whichever makes you more comfortable." Came the instinctive reply. She nodded. Little did he know he'd just passed a very important test.

"My name," she breathed deeply "is Kurama."

- - - - - - - - -

Yeh, almost pathetic in it's shortness but you'll find most of my first chapters are. That's what comes from finding the perfect ending to a chapter before you're ready to finish it (sighs) well, tell me what you think, I always like reviews the next chapter will be posted immediately but the ones after that (grins) I may need a review or two to get me inspired. And you people who write evil things in reviews for the hell of it (stares intensly) I. Dare You. To flame me. Everyone else please keep readin' And let me know what you think. Incidentally I do appreciate being told strong and weak points to my stories, I just hate those people who flame just to be assholes. Yeh, you know who you are…


	2. Unexpected

(dances) thank you so muchly for the reviews: ladyasile, Gemenice, Dragon77, KyoHana, and KasurinHime!! reviews always inspire me to get things done and so (music) here it is!! I know I said I'd post this one immediately...but I was about four days off (sweatdrop)

Warning/Disclaimer: It is sad but true; I do not own them...but! I can make them do what I want, so there's a warning attached Yaoiness, yumny yaoinness w00t! Um, well there will be...later. Sorry, you have to wait a little more (bows)

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected**

'I'm. So. Late.' Hiei thought as he walked Kurama to her apartment.

"You don't need to help, really I could make it-" she gritted her teeth.

"Here," Hiei leaned closer "You're likely to fall and hurt yourself more." He scolded. She just leaned on him, sighing a little.

"I'ts over there." She pointed to a building across the street. It wasn't the nicest part of town but the place looked kinda quant. Once inside she groaned.

"What!?" Hiei looked around for..he didn't know. She pointed.

"Stairs."

'Shit.' Hiei grabbed her round the waist and proceeded to haul her bodily up them. A sharp thwak at the back of his head let him know to think before touching.

"That hurt." she scolded "Just, let me use you...as a crutch."

"Alright alright...Sorry."

"It's okay just don't do it again." she gripped his shoulders, inching a heeled foot up the first step.

"Maybe you should just take those off." he suggested, trying to be helpful after the little grabbing mishap. She glared.

"I would if I could. But..."

"Can't bend over that far? I mean-I ju-just meant...uh." he faltered. She just nodded. "Um...well...I can take them off for you. It's just-" he tried finding a more 'appropriate' phrase. He failed. "Well...yeh. So, you can sit...um..." spotting an armchair outside the front office he smiled

"You can sit there!"

"...fine."

He led her to the worn chair, settling her in.

"So you're...not gonna hit me if I touch your shoes are you?" he tweaked an eyebrow. She laughed, a musical, semi-dangerous sound that sent shivers through his body.

"No, go ahead and take the damn things off. I think my toes are numb." she squirmed. He knelt, removing the left shoe, then right, feeling like the prince from that one fairy tail.

"I feel like Cinderella." she whimpered, flexing her feet. "Thank you."

"Sure, now to get you up those stairs." he sighed.

"I'm sorry." she stood abruptly "You're going to be very late because of me."

"No, I'm the one who insisted on helping. Besides, the teachers are used to it."

"Well in any case, if they question-"

"Kieho dear, just take the boy's help. Instead of saying sorry, how about you say 'Thank you.'?" an old voice spoke up from the office doorway.

"Baa-chan!?" they both exclaimed.

"Eh?" the shriveled woman peered up at Hiei "Who are you calling Baa-chan boy? I don't know you."

"But, you're Chendai-baa-chan...aren't you? I just saw you this morning!"

"Chendai? Ah, you know my sister! That would account for it yes...she's moving here today you know. Yes...eh? Ah that's right. Kieho, there was a message left for you by Kotogira-san. he wants you to take today off and come back in tomorrow. And what happened to your face!? That won't do, it just won't. Here dear, you can use my elevator. You to boy, come along. Young people these days." and away she went, leading them into the back of her office. While quished in the elevator the old woman, introducing herself as Chiseii-baa-chan, poked questions at Hiei. He answered politely, really not sure why she needed to know his birthday, blood type, and family history. "Hiei-san, I wonder." her ancient eyes twinkled "Would you be willing to miss school today and help Chendai-nee move in? We'll pay you for your time and I'm sure the school will excuse you if your baa-san shows up."

"I, well, I mean-" he glanced at Kurama, who nodded encouragingly "Sure. I mean, I'd like that. Thank you." he attempted to bow, forgetting the small space and hitting his head on the wall.

"Well good. Now Kieho, take Hiei-kun to your apartment and give him some work clothes. Ah-ah, I won't hear any protests." Hiei shut his mouth again, too certain of what kind of clothes Kurama -Kieho?- would have to give him.

"It's alright baa-chan, you can call me Kurama now." the redhead said, pulling the bands and pins out of the small braids running through her hair. "I let him know the truth."

"Did you now? Well good for you dear, good for you. It's not healthy to keep all that bottled in, pretty little thing like you in that job-"

"Thanks for letting us use the elevator, I didn't even know you had one." she interrupted quickly.

"What? Ah yes, you're welcome dear. Anytime. Good bye now, I expect to see you when Chendai arrives Hiei. Not you, Kurama." her said sharply "I will not have you ruining yourself over such a little thing. I'm sure Hiei will be fine."

"I helped her pack, there's really not much..." he added in the face of Kurama's disappointment. She sighed, turning to unlock her door.

- - - - - - - - -

The sound of water hitting tile kept Hiei keenly aware that was inside a woman's apartment, waiting to borrow her clothes. He looked around, trying to take in the organized, totally unfeminine decor. For one there was no pink, very little red and almost no pastel colors. The place was white, green, and gray with some black lamps and vases, vases that all held roses. The place was a decent size too, bedroom with a bathroom, living room, kitchen, another bathroom and what looked like a spare bedroom.

"Here." he jumped. Kurama held out what looked like jeans and a black t-shirt. She was dressed in tight blue jeans and a layered tee, green on top of black. Only something was wrong...there was...a serious lack of breast and...a bulge!? Why was there...bulge...pants...woman? "Are you gonna change into this or not?" she-no he, asked.

"Um, yeh..." Hiei accepted the bundle.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. There's coffee." he added, smiling. That smile. It still sent shivers up the smaller man's spine. Hiei nodded, pulling his uniform jacket off. It only took a minute for him to change into the comfy cotton outfit. The pants were too big and the shirt was a little long but...he could roll up the pants.

"That was fast. Here." Kurama handed him a steaming mug. "What's wrong?" he chuckled "Are you that surprised I'm a man?" Hiei snorted, sending scalding coffee up his nose and, what seemed like, up into his brain. Kurama reached over, patting his back with one hand and laughing behind the other. "I suppose that's what I get for wearing a dress...ha-ow." he flinched, touching the purple cheek.

"Um, Kurama-kun-"

"Just Kurama please."

"What? But...okay!" he warded off the glare "Okay. Kurama. Maybe you should...um...go to bed? I can wait for Baa-chan downstairs."

Kurama tilted his head, squinting through his bruised eye. "I suppose...Although I have to call my boss first and confirm...stuff." he moved gracfully, despite injuries sustained, and closed his bedroom door.

"I'll just...let myself out when she gets here then..." Hiei sighed, flexing his already tired muscles.

- - - - - - - - -

"Yessir...yessir...I realize that. Yes. I'm sorry." Kurama bowed his head automatically.

_"You know you shouldn't have left like that. The client was very unhappy to wake up to an empty bed." _his boss, Kotogira Mimajin, scolded through the phone.

"Yes, I know. But there were some...problems. I'm not sure when I'll be able to work again."

"_What kind of problems?" _

"There're some bruises and walking is difficult."

"_You've dealt with worse. I except you here tomorrow at 9 pm sharp. You're the only one currently earning," he hissed "business is getting worse and I need you out there doing your thing. Got it?"_

"Yes, sir." he choked, hanging up. "Gods, I can't do this any more..." his voice cracked, tears once again threatening to spill over. He fell backwards, draping across the bed with a painful sigh. Tomorrow he would work. He could sleep to tonight...if he could get to sleep. Something about selling his body had always made an empty bed feel so very lonely, uncomfortable. Not that he would ever bring one of those men home. They were all so sleazy, so dark and sadistic. If only he could be taken by someone sweet for once, someone who cared about how he felt in the morning. Who would hold him for more than the time it took to get off. Who would do what he wanted, how he want...someone like Hiei, who offered to help without a thought. He hadn't needed a reason to be so nice, to be kind to offer even just a small gesture. And he had gone much further than that, offering much more than a disgusted glance and a prudent sniff. Someone like Hiei... "Stop it. This is not good for you. You are not going to be able to get what you want, and you don't want him."

"Hey Kurama?" the object of his thoughts called, jolting him from thoughts he shouldn't be thinking anyway "Baa-chan is here, I'm going to go help now. Kurama?" silence. "Alright well...thanks for the coffee. Later." and he was gone. The fox let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Never ever ever will I see that boy again. So get over it."

- - - - - - - - -

"Hiei!!" Chendai called, pulling up. "I didn't know you were going to be here! Did Chiseii call you? How did she know? Shouldn't you be in school young man? Is Kie-"

"Hey Baa-chan. Kurama's sleeping."

"Are you sure?" Chiseii queried, coming up behind him. "That boy, he never knows when to just rest. He'll go and go and give and give and never asks for anything in return. Hiei, you're gonna' stick around aren't you? He needs a friends, life he leads."

'And what kind of life is that?' he didn't ask, sure he already knew the answer. Instead he smiled a little and nodded.

"That's good. And I expect to see you, Hiei. Life could get pretty sad without your fire."Chiseii-no, Chindai-baa-chan told him.

"Alright, I can always visit after school." he sighed in defeat. 'I don't think Kurama wants me to come around anymore' he thought, unloading all the boxes he'd spent the morning putting in place.

,, continued

Heh, still no action (sighs in defeat) maybe next chapter? No, there will be next chapter, I promise. It will just be...that nummy sadist sex some of us enjoy. I'll go full out kays? Well, I will whether you want me to or not (evil cackles) I like making Bishies suffer Gyah, I love making Hiei stutter! Makes the moments when he's a total bad-ass so much cooler! As always, I hoped you enjoyed and please review!! Arigato ni sayonara, neh?


	3. Sticks and Stones: Broken Bones

(grins) chapter three!!!!! Yata!!! (dances) Thank Snow Patrol's "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" and the very prompt reviews by KyoHana and Dragon77 for such a fast next chapter! Thank you very much, KyoHana and Dragon77, for such kind words (bows. A gong somewhere sounds) ... (cough) That was awkwardly formal for me. And I'm glad it made you feel better, ladyasile I do what I can. So I'm sure people are looking forward to the yaoiness, neh? Well good because here it comes!! Although...it may not be a lot...

Warning/Disclaimer: No own blah blah blegh. Yaoi. Finally. And Sado yaoi too! Lots of screaming and pain...and...wow. I'm disturbed o.o but y'know, Bishies in pain are the best Bishies of all (nods) and I know there are those who wiggle and agree (winks) anyway...where was I? Oh yes, Read, Review, and most of all: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3 - Sticks and Stones: They break my bones**

"Kieho-chan, glad you could make it." Kotogira sneered, disturbing his handsome features "Oh my, just look at those bruises! Good thing tonight's client likes that."

"What?" He lifted his head; red hair bound high in a tight ponytail "Tonight?"

"Of course, you didn't expect any special treatment did you?" he lifted a plucked brow, wide brown eyes dancing. "The other girls don't get more then a night off."

"The other girls-! ...I'm sorry for my outburst." Kurama bowed again, blinking back his anger. 'They don't work every night.' he finished in his head.

"Mmm? I suppose I can forgive you. Heiichi, please get Kieho dressed and made up, she" he stressed, eyeing him "has got a rather big date."

"Hai, Kotogira-sama." a young woman, perhaps 23, stood up and pulled Kurama to the back. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hello my darling Kieho. My name is Hagamichu Tekeide. I'm honored to have you as my company tonight." The man bowed slightly. His blue hair was cut in one of the latest trends, slicked back and hanging down in a fashion that must have taken his hair dresser an hour. Narrowed, matching blue eyes took in the sight of his escort. Long red hair that smelled of roses and large green eyes with eye shadow the color of a sunset, dress a brilliant burnt orange and clung to all the curves of his body. Tekeide almost had to wipe away drool; he wanted this body to play with so much.

"Hello Hagamichu-sama. It is a pleasure to be your company." he bowed, feeling the ache in his back more intensely. "What shall we do this evening?"

"We shall...have dinner at my estate and retire. Does this satisfy?"

'You wish.' he thought as he nodded.

"I'm glad." a smile crinkled the corners of his eyes, laugh lines evident. He was very attractive, probably more so to someone who didn't know what he liked behind locked doors. "After you, my...lady."

"Thank you."

- - - - - - - - -

His pale limbs felt like there were lines of fire drawn on them, his body shackled to the plush bed. His naked body shivered as the thin metal rod stroked his chest, clothes long discarded. Welts dressed him in red stripes, blood running from a couple to blend into the sheets beneath.

"Scream Kieho. Scream for me." his captor whispered, inserting the rod abruptly into his body. Kurama shuddered at the intruding object, trying not to feel the cold metal as it touch his insides. He parted his lips but to sound escaped, drawing a look of dissatisfaction that was quickly wiped away by glee. "I'll just have to try harder." another smile and drawing the intrusion most the way out before ramming it quickly back into the sensitive folds of muscle. He moved the metal back and forth, stretching the entrance beneath him, watching as the blood welled up and dripped between the heated cheeks. This time Kurama did scream, a long, drawn out shriek that could have come from a mother watching her child murdered. He stopped only when all the air was drained from his lungs, gasping. "Much better." Hagamichu said as he pulled the cold rod out, replacing it with something larger. "I want you to scream like that. Just like that." he murmured before thrusting quickly up, sheathing himself fully in the delicate body. The red head cried louder, this time short and desperate. He continued to wail as his assailant pounded away, drawing more blood from the fresh wounds inside of him.

"Ah! AAAAAAAH!!" he blanked out all sight as the man above him continued to move, spilling hot, salty seed into the confines of himself. Throat ragged and sore he screamed again, the heat unbearable. Just before he lost consciousness he saw Hagamichu's happy face, felt the body fall utop his own. Then there was nothing but pain and sleep.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hiei!" Chendai called "You're just in time, I finished baking some cookies. Here," she set a cup in front of him "have some tea. Perhaps I should call Kurama to join us?"

"He's not home yet." Chiseii stepped out of the kitchen holding a heaping plate "He left yesterday at around four and hasn't come back. I wonder if something has happened..." she settled in the seat beside Hiei, nudging the youth with her elbow to try a cookie. He obliged, biting into the hot treat.

"I could look for him." he offered. Chendai was about to reply when a car pull up, a very nice car. Kurama stepped out. Or more accurately, limped out, pulling his coat tightly around himself. As soon as he was clear the door slammed and the car sped away. Hiei stood, running out the door before he'd even had a chance to think. At the sight of him Kurama's eyes grew wet, a single tear trailing it's way down his dirty cheek.

"Kurama! What happened!? Come inside, let me..." he drew in a deep breath "Let me take a look. I go to a school of delinquents; I should be able to fix you."

"Hiei...what are you doing here?" the taller man sniffed, trying to pull himself together. "I was sure..."

"We can talk later. For now we have to get you inside. I figured you wouldn't want to go to a hospital."

"Why are you doing this? I barely know you."

Hiei thought for a moment "You don't have to know someone to need their help."

- - - - - - - - -

The teen tried hard not to blush as he helped Kurama remove the dress and undergarments. The extent of the damage was horrible, deep red/purple lines covered his cold body.

"Who could do something like this?" Hiei whispered as he cleaned the cuts with alcohol. His attendee just hissed, covering dark eyes. "Kurama..." he hesitated, wrapping clean white bandages around the milky torso "Why do you keep doing this? I know I have no right to say anything, I've only known you for two days but...why? It hurts to see you like this. To see what kind of things have been done to you."

"What choice have I?" he spat bitterly "Like the Yakuza would just let such a high earner go...!" too late he realized the slip.

"Yakuza is it?" Hiei tied another knot "So it's them you have to deal with. My father-" he caught himself, a little quicker than the other man to his mistakes.

"Your father?" Kurama questioned, turning so his haunted eyes caught the light. They said "Tell me yours I'll tell you mine." Hiei cleared his throat, unaccustomed to speaking so much to anyone but Chendai.

"My father was Yakuza."

"Was?"

"He died. A long time ago. He took my mother with him."

"I'm sorry." Kurama looked through his lashes at Hiei, growing familiar with the warmth in his stomach the other's gaze instilled.

"It's fine, he wasn't the best father out there. The last decent thing he did was die to restore his honor and, incidentally, mine as well." red eyes flashed, hinting.

"What?" Kurama whispered, not sure he wanted to know what that indicated.

"My school isn't just for delinquents. It's for Yakuza kids to attend without being conspicuous. Technically," his now glowing stare rested intently on the green one looking back at him "I am Yakuza." Kurama shook his head, not daring to believe this boy.

"Why?"

"Hn. Because the only way out is death. And now I want to live." indicating there was a time when he didn't. Kurama longed to know but stilled his tongue. It was his turn to tell, his turn to reveal what was already known, in his own words.

"I'm...a whore." he spoke softly, breath coming faster. The story ran from his lips before he had a chance to turn back "When I was a little boy my father left and my mother. After a while she got sick...and a man came to take care of her. He wasn't awful but...I could never accept him. But he made my mother happy. After a while they announced that they were getting married and that my mother was pregnant. She seemed to content. But the man...my step father...it turned out he'd borrowed some money from some not nice people. I was thirteen and...I didn't want her to have to deal with it. So I offered to work odd jobs to help pay for, I just wanted it to stay away from her. I worked on the streets, doing everything I could and...then I met a man who asked me if I wanted to make three hundred dollars." his voice filled with shame.

"Gods." Hiei shuddered, tending to the marks on Kurama's legs.

"It was entirely my fault. Eventually I ended up in the care of Kotogira. And he has...taken care of me since. But lately the jobs have grown scarce except for the true perverse sadistic...bastards. And I can't do anything about it." he dropped his face into his hands, breathing harshly.

"I..." Hiei stopped. Words were just not his strong suite. He placed a warm hand on the quivering shoulder, squeezing softly. Kurama turned, burying his head into the surprisingly masculine shoulder offered.

"I'm sorry." he cried, finally releasing all the pent up frustration and fear and sorrow. His body wracked with sobs as Hiei rubbed his back awkwardly, not sure where to put his hands that would be appropriate for this tortured soul. He finally rested one hand on the soft head, the other still gripping that tense shoulder. He'd never had someone cry on him before; he'd never had to be comforting. It felt...good. There was a kind of peace burning its way to his heart, something that left a trail. Kurama unwittingly took the path, lodging himself deep within the boy's feelings. Neither knew it, neither had the presence of mind to realize what was being forged between them. All there was was the warmth and the friendship, the knowledge that there was someone willing to listen.

'You don't have to know someone to need their help.'

,,, Continued

I realize this was not written with the greatest descriptive vocabulary...actually I really like it I lied, I loves the way it turned out. The story line kinda took off on its own, and ended up developing into this whole Yakuza thingeh...and there were never supposed to be two Baa-chans. In fact, Chendai wasn't suppose to appear except as kind of filler in the first intro to Hiei. Damn but these things tend to run away with themselves. Anyway. Review and tell me whatcha' thought!! Hope it was enjoyed! And Mae Rose, reviews always make me want to update (proud stance) and thank you for yours


	4. Relate to me

Alright, next chapter. Brought to you by my brilliance and "Hands Open" by Snow Patrol and "Heaven Forbid" by The Fray. Thank you all who reviewed, it really does make me very happy to have ppl tell me how much they liked it For those of you who felt like crying (claps) that was my intention so thankees very muchly!! I'm not really sure where this is going so forgive me if it seems to take sudden turns in a previously untouched direction. And sorry this ish so late (Nya-ha-ha!) I was visiting family over the holidays and what access there is to the interweb I was not about to use to post my boyxboy stories. Mi abuleo would have a hissy cow (read the Taltos series by Steven Brust to understands what the hell I'm talking about. Ah Vlad, only you comprehend me…) Nya! And writing the end took longer than I expected o.o though not the end of the fic! No, I think there is more to come.

Warning/Disclaimer: Do I need to write it again? Well, for legal purposes yes but you all understand I don't own them right? Good. And there is yaoi, which means men having sex. With each other, just to clarify. Uhm, in the next chapter though, I swear! It'll be there later Monday!! Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Relate to me**

"Hiei-kun!" Kurama called from the gates.

"Wow, she's hot." One boy said. Surrounding fellows agreed, even going so far as to wolf whistled.

Hiei ignored them, trying hard not blush when he reached the gates. "Hn?"

"Chendai says that you wanted me to make you lunch. Don't worry," he held up a plain lunch box in a non-descript handkerchief "I didn't do anything too fancy. And I know she was lying. But I figure a growing boy needs some proper nutrition. See you." He smiled, waving as he walked away. Hiei sighed, looking at the carefully wrapped bento. It had been about a week since Kurama's break down, leaving them close but still cautious. Kurama was less distant; actually sharing what he was thinking when Hiei showed up after school. He was still working though. Something that scared Hiei enormously, although there had not been another incident like the week before.

"I just wish…" he stopped, realizing the words were not just in his head. 'I wish there was something more I could do. He needs to be free…' He glanced back at the retreating figure. Maybe there was something he could do.

- - - - - - - - -

"You…you're shutting down?" Kurama gaped at his boss, who nodded grimly. "Why?"

"Hm. Because work has become so scarce. Basically you are the only one working these days. I hate to say it but it looks like this district is through."

"So…what will happen to us. Will we…be let go?"

"What!?" Kotogira chuckled "Kieho, how naïve! Not a word I would normally associate you with, be sure. Of course we're not letting you go." His eyes flashed, "We're going to sell you. Either to other pimps or a…private owner."

"..." he was too stunned to answer. A private...he'd never heard such an absurd thing before. What would happen to him now? Could he buy his freedom? It would be impossible, there was no way he had enough money-

"In fact, we already have several buyers on the mark looking at you. They both seem quite interested. And yes, you have entertained them before. Perhaps you would like to meet with them?"

"I…I-no! I don't! I won't! There is no way this is even possible! How could someone buy…gods…" Kurama dropped to his knees, overwhelmed. He knew these clients, he was sure of it. And he never wanted to see them again let alone be their's solely. 'Hiei…' he thought the name sadly, once, but it was enough. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Wha-!" Kotogira barely had time to register the heel aimed at his nose. A solid crunch and it was all over. Of course Kurama didn't expect to get away with it. Yet he still fought the guards valiantly, as valiantly as his bruised body would allow. In the end Kotogira lay bleeding on the tatami and two guards nursed serious injuries while Kurama was carted off, unconscious, to the yakuza boss Imizuki-sama.

- - - - - - - - -

"Imizuki-sama." Hiei knelt respectfully, bowing his head till his forehead brushed to wooden doujo style floor. "It is an honor to be in your presence once again."

"Indeed." The elderly yakuza kingpin smiled as Hiei gritted his teeth. "Why do you come here willingly, Hiei? I'm sure you have not reconsidered our last…discussion." That was a laugh. Their last 'discussion' consisted of broken bones and unsubtle hints. In truth, Hiei should have been the heir to Imizuki's legacy. The old man was his grandfather.

"I…will reconsider it."

"What!? Now this is a surprise, the noble Hiei bowing down and saying he'll join me. Well," the gray haired killer lit his pipe "what do you want?"

"I will do whatever you ask. In return you will guarantee the safety and freedom of a certain whore in your service." The practiced words flowed easily. No point in beating around the bush. He didn't know why he would go to such lengths to save Kurama. No doubt it was the friendliness and trustfulness he exuded. Whatever it may be, Hiei would do whatever he could to save him.

"You want me…to take some prostitute off our books and you'll do what I say? Really now, she must be some woman. Though I never took you for one to associate with the likes of them. Is the all boys school getting to you?"

"That…is not it, sir. It is a male prostitute. But he is my…" he hesitated. Friendship meant everything and nothing to the yakuza. It all depended on the boss and the friend. "My old landladies tenant. And I swore to her I would do what I could. And I-"

"-always keep your word? Hn. I see. So this friend of yours, is he someone you would really do this for? You're not really the self-sacrificing type."

"Don't get us confused. If someone is worthy of the sacrifice, they shall have it."

"Why so formal, grandson? Are we not…family?"

"Hn." Hiei nodded, sitting back. "Do we have an agreement?"

"…Indeed. What is the boys name?"

"Kurama." Hiei knew at once something was wrong, for as the name left his lips Imizuki tensed. "What?"

"This Kurama…has he long red hair and a pretty face?" Imizuki studied him carefully.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." He stopped and sighed. Red eyes flickered and looked across the small distance into ones just like them, younger perhaps, but no less astute. "But the prostitute you speak of has been sold. Sold to some businessman named Hagamichu Tekeide. A very powerfull man."

Hiei didn't move. He had stopped breathing, remembering the name. "Gods…what have you done!?" he stood angrily, ignoring the muscle men who grabbed his arms. He shrugged them off, turning intense rage fully on his grandfather. "Anyone but him! Do you even know what he will do to him!! You," he snapped at one of the men "You and you are coming with me." He pointed at another man. "We have a deal to break. I will be back. And I will take up your mantle, as it were. But for now do not get in my way." The two men, twins by the look of them, waited for their current boss to nod before they moved. Hiei had been wise in his choice of henchmen. Their names were Sainu and Noiku. They would remain loyal and both were exceptional in a fight. Imizuki silently wished them luck.

- - - - - - - - -

"Well Kieho. Here we are again." Tekeide rubbed his hands together. Kurama screamed at him through the gag, struggling against his bonds. He was standing, chained by his wrists to the farthest wall. A fireplace glowed warmly, belying the truth of this room. There was blood on the white tile floor as well as on the manacles keeping Kurama in place. "Do you wonder why the tile is white? I like the contrast. Red on white is so…sensual. Don't you agree?"

"Mmnghk nyu!" Kurama yelled.

"Fuck me? What a grand idea. We shall look more into this idea of yours. But first," he knelt in front of his prisoner "I'd like to taste you a little more." He undid you gag. Kurama's screeching could be heard faintly outside.

- - - - - - - - -

"Sainu, you will enter the basement and Noiku, you go in through the servants door." Hiei outlined the plan for them as they crouched in the shrubbery surrounding the mansion.

"How will we know where to go?" Sainu, only distinguishable from his brother by the kanji 'hana' or 'flower' underneath his right eye, asked.

"Follow the screaming."

- - - - - - - - -

"That's it Kieho! If you don't hold still I'll be forced to keep you down myself." The sadist grinned, wrapping a leather leash around his pet's throat. "If you struggle you'll choke. Is that what you want? I bet it is. Fine!" he pulled, tightening the collar. Kurama turned his neck, allowing the cord to do its work. Of course, Tekeide would not really kill his pretty little boy. He released it, dropping his hands to the pale sides. He stroked the skin, pricking the sensitive flesh every now and again with a small blade. Kurama throat was by now so raw his shrieks were gravelly but not quieter. "Such a wonderful sound…" he stopped and turned, staring at the phone. Who on earth could be calling him today? Ah well, no matter. This toy was now his forever. He could wait. "Hello?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" the butler answered when Hiei rang them bell.

"Hello sir. Is Hagamichu Tekeide-kun available?" He tried his best to sound normal, despite the fury running through his veins.

"What business have you with him?"

"It's in regards with a contract he made earlier. It seems he forgot to sign part of it."

"Oh? A contract with whom?"

"Imizuki Konoki-sama." Ah. So the butler did know where his master had been, judging by the sudden interest he took in Hiei.

"Do come in. I'll call the master for you."

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - -

"Sir?" Jeeves, not this is not his real name but as a modern western lover it is what Tekeide calls him, asked.

"Of course, who else would be answering this private line?" Tekeide asked back semi-sarcastically.

"Sorry, sir. It seems is there is a young man here to see you about a contract."

"Ah. I see. I thought I would have to take care of that until tomorrow. Perhaps they are nervous about selling a product without guarantee. Alright, I will be up in a moment." He set the receiver down, completely unaware of the shadow awaiting his departure. As soon as he closed the door Sainu checked it for a lock. There was one but the careless gentleman hadn't thought to use it. When Sainu was certain Tekeide left he opened the door quietly. It was pleasantly warm after the rains outside, but that was about the only pleasant thing. White tiled walls and floor was stained with blood, some still seeping from the pretty youth on the floor. Sainu quickly tried to check him for vitals but as he did the young man viciously kicked at him.

"Well now, I'm surprised you can still move." He stepped to the side, avoiding another blow. Had the boy not been so sluggish with pain those kicks could do some serious damage.

"Who are you, what do you want!?"

"I'm here on orders from the boss."

"Imizuki…sama?" the words tumbled out with a tired venom.

"Nope, Hiei-sama."

- - - - - - - - -

"Hello sir. I'm afraid there is a contract that needs to be addressed." Hiei smiled, sick to his stomach. If he never had to bow down and take it again...

"Yes, I'm sure it makes you nervous having sold such a fine product without the proof. I completely understand. Would you join me in the study?"

"Um..." cuaght off gurad his composure fell somewhat "I mean, no thank you. I won't be long, I simply need you to sign the dotted line." 'and give Sainu enough time to grab Kurama.'

"I see. Alright, I suppose you have other work to attend after this...?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to be in such a hurry but..."

"No no, quite understandable." he checked the peice of paper "What the-? This must be for a different transaction, I did not order 500 pounds of poultry!" his indignation quickly turned to horror as a strong pair of arms held him from behind. "What is this?" he demanded.

"You like pain, don't you Tekeide-san?" Nioku smiled grimly as he watched his new boss scare the piss out of this little man. Almost literally.

"Wha-!? What are you-arehaa!" he gasped as Hiei punched him once, hard, in the stomach. Noiku let go, allowing the man to slide to the floor.

"Has Sainu got Kurama?"

"Hey, it's not like we're psychic. But yes, he does." and without offering any kind of information Noiku lead the way to the basement.

- - - - - - - - -

"What? Hiei...sama? He didn't...he wouldn't have-"

"Joined the Yakuza? Of course he did. It was bound to happen, him taking over for Imizuki-sama." he sighed at the puzzled look "Didn't you ever notice the last names were the same? Hiei is Imizuki's grandson. Hiei was born into his role as Yakuza prince. Wow, you look seriously shocked. So you never even made the connection? Hm." he stuck a hairpin into the lock around Kurama's arms, opening it in seconds. "Can you walk?"

"Of course he can't!" a new voice, familiar and dangerous, growled from the doorway.

"Yes, I can." Kurama stood slowly, covering his body in a unexpected show of modesty.

"Kurama, you are not walking out of here like that." Hiei offered an arm "At least not by yourself."

"How is it we always end up like this?" Kurama accepted the arm albeit resistive.

- - - - - - - - -

Kurama sat silently in Hiei's small apartment, arms wrapped tightly around himself to keep the shivers and pain at bay. Sainu and Noiku had left as soon as they were sure they hadn't been followed and made certain the two would be alright on their own. Hiei shook them off, telling them to report to Imizuki.

"Kurama, come here. You're bleeding." Hiei gently pried the mans arms away. "Let me see-Kurama!" he gaped at the extent of the damage. Mostly superficial, they were meant for the blood they oozed, they still looked horrible.

"They are nothing that will leave a scar."

"Scars or not this is too much! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he started for the door, seething. Kurama hastily grabbed his arm.

"No! What will happen then? You kill him and you go to jail!? I can't let you do that Hiei, you are all I have-!" he covered his mouth anxiously. Green eyes filled with tears, begging him to understand. Pleading to be accepted. "I'm sorry. I meant…you are a good friend, one I don't want to see in such a situation."

"Kurama…" Hiei stroked the hair away from his forehead "I think, without having met you, I would still have no true ambitions. I'd be happy feeding off my Yakuza money and living in this little apartment. But when I met you, almost immediately I wanted to be near you. Be better than what I am. I'm not exactly sure why," He held the older man's chin firmly "but I couldn't imagine my life without you anymore. I won't do anything stupid. I swear."

Kurama sighed in relief, allowing Hiei to clean his cuts. He shivered again, this time for completely different reasons. Hiei's calloused hands continued to brush across his skin, sending small tendrils of pleasure to his mind, the first he'd ever felt at someone's touch. He grabbed Hiei's hand, forcing it away from his flesh. Red eyes peered curiously into his own, searching. Seeing badly masked desire, he smiled.

"Kurama…" he tilted forward, expecting Kurama to draw back. Fortunately he did not, choosing instead to lean hard into the kiss. His shy tongue backed away from Hiei's insistent strokes, barely able keep his head from floating away from his body. It was a numbing, yet skin-tingling experience. Having nothing to compare to, Kurama allowed himself to believe Hiei was an amazing kisser.

"Hiei..." he breathed, panting.

The smut comes soon, I swear!!

Eheh, Yeah yeah very late. So I have some reviewers to thank!! Gemenice thanks so much! I truly appreciate it! Anyone who reads and reviews so nicely…(turns away) I'm sorry, there's something in my eye…TTTT Heh.


End file.
